Bleach: The Unknowns
by Miyuki-hoshi
Summary: One, it's a love in one generation,Two, the two of us go to hell, Three, even though we kill everybody,Four, signpost for the land of the dead,Four, signpost for the land of the dead...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Counting Song

" Good Morning students; get out your history text and turn to page 604 Wah Wah Wah.."

She reminded him of Charley Browns teacher; already 15 minuites into the class and Ichigo's mind started to wonder. " Who is she…" He closed his eyes and began to relive the events of yesturday .

- Sunday 11: 45 a.m.-

"My God the park is crowed today." Ichigo thought, while looking around the pulsing lakeside park. " I didn't think it wouldn't be this packed tell after lunch." He groaned annoyingly; while trying to make to make room for people pushing past him. Today, was the opening of the Music Festival in the Park; It was to honor Japan's diverse music history and tonight was Pop in turn; every squealing fan-girl and J-pop junky shows up to buy from vinders and squeal about the latest musical sinsation. The question that was burning in Ichigo's brain at that point was what the fuck was he doing here?

"Hey ichigo!" He turned to see Rukia waving him over to the steps of an ancient monk's temple where her and a very stimulated Renji munched on candy apples .Thats why he was here; because of Rukia nagging and excessive whinning about " This is probably going to be the only free day you are going to probably have! Enjoy it!" After, bulldosing his way threw the crowd he finally reached his companions. "Whoa!Did you see that man's hair! It was bald on the sides and he had HAIR DOWN THE MIDDEL! AND IT STUCK UP! COULD U PICTURE IKKAKU LIKE THAT! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Rukia rolled her eyes as Renji laughed at his own joke. " He has been like this all day." Ichigo couldn't begin to imagen what that would have been like; a hyper- active Renji bouncing off the walls and talking like those 3 chimpmunks that his sister liked watching on tv. " What took you so long?" Renji final looking at Ichigo. " Well, I have been looking everywhere for you guys! You guys took off as soon we got here and left ME STANDING!" Renji; still munching on his candy apple lazily responed "If you weren't so slow you could keep up."

"IM NOT YOUR BABY SITTER!"

"BABYSITTER? LOOK WHO IS WHINNIN LIKE A CHILD!"

"Would you two shut up!" Rukia yelled at the two red-heads who were now standing nose to nose. " Do you hear that?"

"I think it's the hot air whistleing out of his ears…" Ichigo snapped. Renji growled threatingly. "No!" Rukia closed her eyes; hoping to cancel out the noise. " Listen…..its on the wind now." Ichigo turned his head toward the direction of the wind, inhauling the brisk summer breeze; It ran threw his ears a faint humming noise. " A women sining? Rukia; we are at a music festival. Everyone is singing." He turned back to see Renji and Rukia talking softly and quickly as if someone was going to catch them cheating on a test. " She can't be here….She was banished; plus, we would have sents her along time ago if she was here." Renji whispered his eyes intense. " We have no idea what she could be capable of tho, when we did it….I have to report this." She closed her eyes to hide the fury that was beginning to radiate off her ." Report in if there is any futher activity." Renji nodded. Rukia looked at ichigo with all seriousiness and ran passed him. "What! Wait…..What?" Renji ran off in the opposite direction; leaving Ichigo alone,again. " GOD!NOT AGAIN!"

Then the song came again;Stronger and louder this time, It was a sweet female voice, it rang in his ears.

" 1, It's a love in 1 generation…."

" 2,2 of us go to hell…."

"3,even thought we kill everbody…."

*********************************Sunday 12:00 a.m.*************************************

" The city is well guarded Toshiro,everyone is at the ready." The busty Rangiku reported to the boy captain.

"Are you positiveyou heard her?" he looked up at Renji out of the couner of his eye. Slightly offended by the question, he snorted " I know what I heard alright."

Hearing the edge in the red-heads voice, Rangiku whispered into Toshiro ear resuring him that renji wouldn't make up something like this. She gazed up at Renji he didn't return the look. He knew what he heard; only one person could send shivers like that down any Shinigami's spine; no matter how firce.

" I want to know what is going on!"

The 3 Shinigami's turned to face Ichigo who was clothed in his Shinigami robs with his sword drawn and at the readyt to take down names if he didn't get what he needed. "Well?" He looked from face to facetrying to find the answear. Rangiku put her hands on her hips and turned to look at the men next to her. " No one told him?" Renji shifted hhis weight trying not to meet the blonde's icy blue eyes. Toshiro sighed " It's not his place Rangiku, drop it."She bit her tonge trying hard not to question her captains actions she turned away and crossed her arms. Irritated now; by the boy captains comment shouted " Not my place? I herd a voice to today that sounded no way normal! I Want fucking answears!"

" 1, It's a love in 1 generation; 2,2 of us go to hell; 3 even though we kill everybody…" Renji repeated in a monotone voice as is someone died ; ichigo had never seen him look and act so grave in his life; it was like a shadow was casted over Renji face. Ichigo tried to find his voice. " Yes." He tripped over his words; "that's what I herd…Who was" He was cut short by I high pitch note; that could have shattered glass. A freak wind came blasting toward them like a hurrcaine. They all clutched there ears. " Hang on everyone!" Toshiro grunted the air being taken from his lungs; he crossed his arms across his body ,but it was useless the wind slowly was pushing him back. Rangiku held fast to Reji's arm who was trying to reach his sword with his free hand. " I'M TO PRETTY TO DIE, RENJI!"Renji growled " She's here" he finally reached his sword and he unshelted it. Ichigo's eyes were beginning to water from the wind; he felt his legs give from under him putting him on his knees; he plungged his sword into the ground in hopes of grounding him. He looked forward threw his glazed eyes; He saw a slinder figure walking toward him,slowly the wind not affecting the figure. He shut his eyes tightly in the hopes that what he was seeing was playing tricks on him; he tried to muster the streagth to get on his feet .

"3 even though everyone is killed…"

Ichigo's eyes shot open; his face was inches away from a slinder waist, a waist baring a very short black skirt slit on both sides like a lowing cloth. A hand with long silver nails reached down to his chin and jerked it up. Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes met a pair of lovely sea green, cat shaped eyes, with long eyelashes. Her skin was the color of Ivory with a hint of color in her cheekes, her lips were pale like her skin and glossy; she looked a model on the cover of a high fashion magazine. "Is she…" His mind went blank when the girl drew closer to him. "Ichigo..." his named oozed from her lips like honey; He wanted her to say it again; his mind swam his eyelids were heavy , he didn't even feel the wind whipping his body anymore. She drew closer to him; he could now feel her breath on his face and his lips; "God that smell…" she was intoxicating; he wanted her for himself.

"NO!" Rangiku came out of no where between the both of them; severing the dreamstate Ichigo was in. Ichigo snapped back to reality to find Rangiku back to him sword drawn facing the beautiful stranger; she was smiling revealing a pair of sharp k-9 teeth. " Back off! Your not welcome here!" Her voice strained from the still rapidedly blowing wind; her eyes said it all though. "Heh. You will need me in time." A gust of wind bigger then the 1st kicked up and knocked Blonde off her feet throwing her to the side like a rag doll. The girl winked mockingly at Ichigo and jumped up into the air taking the freak wind with her. Rangiku stood up quickly looking up at the night sky hoping the stanger would fall back to earth; she growled and mummlbed something about next time while trying to run her fingers threw her bird nest of blonde hair. Ichigo stumbled to his feet inhauling air that had escaped his lungs " Who…was… that?" he managed to stay. Rangiku took her eyes off the sky and looked at him with a minacing look of pure anger. "Geshia." The words were like a bitter-taste in her mouth.

"She got away; didn't she,"Toshiro and Renji rejoined them with the sporting the messy look that Rangiku had; Renji rejusting his ponytail and Toshiro dusting off his robes. " it seems that our little Geshia has gotten stronger, we are lucky she didn't show her true colors."

"She was a little busy showing her "true colors" to someone to really try'em." Ranguki snorted, her arms crossed looking down at Ichigo who still remanded on his knees gasping for air. Renji's eyes narrowed his gripping his sword, Toshiro glanced at Ichigo" What did she do?"

"S...She…" He felt face get hot; her face was burned into his brain with that smile, God those eyes….

"Spit it out man!" Renji yelled he grabbed Ichigo by his robs;shaking him.

"She tried to kiss me!" Ichiigo yelled back finally; pissed at the fact he was being shakened. Ichigo face turned hot, was he blushing? Renji stopped shaking him as soon her heard this statement. Rangiku snorted with her nose in the air. Toshiro looked at him fully amazed ,but Renji face said it all; He blink a few times and his lip twitched. "eh…" Ichigo blinked cocking an eyebrow at Renji "What?". Ranguki grabbed Renji by the collar of his rob and drug him away ; " Come on killer we are going to check the guard." Renji could just do nothing but twitch.

"EHUM"

Ichigo snappe back and looked at Toshiro" We will brife you tomarrow over this issue; tell then keep your ears opened." Ichigo nodded.

-Bell Rings-

" Alright; I want everyone to go home and study up tonight; you never know when you will get a pop quiz."

His eyes opened; yah you never know when something will pop up.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Keep your eye on the sky; King+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Please Review! Bleach is not mine and The Song is not mine eather!


	2. Chapter 2: Brief me up! Captain!

**Miyuk**i: Hello world; I am Miyuki-hoshi! You may recognize me from /miyuki-hoshi. Yes; that's me! I have decided to take in the writing scene for a while beings, I have a lot of fan-art from anime's featuring OC. It came to me one day * Miyuki! Why don't you start doing stories to your OC's that way you won't have to write such a long description* Brilliant! So here I am! Thank you for taking pity on my writing skills and actual reading my fan fiction. I will do my best to keep everything up dated! And please review! I love feedback I want to know what you think! Also, I will have fan art posted on my Deviant account so check it out! On with the story! Personally, this chapter is far better written then the 1st.

_open curtains_

**Chapter 2**

**Brief me up! Captain!**

He looks over his barren waste land of a kingdom; the sand looked like glass against the sun burning rays of the sun; it was so hot that he could see the heat waves rising.

_What a paradise._

He swished the red wine in around in glass; just out of pure habit but, he never really was a drinker unless he had something troubling on mind or he need to a very important decision; Aizen considered this one of those time.

_This move can either make me or break everything that I have worked so hard to make possible._

His thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on the door; his client must have arrived early for their meeting. He took a sip of the wine before, summoning his client in. The door opened silently.

"It has been ages" He smiled as he sipped his wine; taking in the flood of memories that swept into his mind; like the wine he drank.

A grin blossomed across the clients lips revealing; a pair of long, white and needle pointed K-9 teeth.

_1….2…3…4…_

The sun was setting slowly; setting the sky ablaze in yellow's, orange's, and red's. It almost looked like fire to Renji as he examined the sky. He jiggled his toothpick up and down in his mouth out of boredom.

_He really is slow as hell…._

As if it was scripted; Ichigo emerged from his house in a heated rage. "Shut the hell up, you perverted old man!" He slammed the door behind him.

"Hello, sunshine." Renji looked Ichigo sarcastically.

Ichigo snorted, and shoved his hands into his pockets." Can we go?" He started walking down the side walk; not waiting for answer. His father may have been a soul reaper, but his personality had not changed one bit; this time he took it way to far into asking if he was going to go see his secret lover and if so, "Don't be a fool Ichigo! Wrap your tool! Even if it's with a guy. " Fuck that.

"God, don't get your panties in a bunch," Renji yelled, "I normally wouldn't have and "picked you up", you know. But, Toshiro thought it would be a good Idea from now on to travel in pairs, until we get this figured out. So, don't flatter yourself!"

"Whatever."

The pair of them walked down the sidewalk; side by side. Both, having too many unanswered questions reeling threw their head. They knew who, but why need to be answered.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Tik-Tok-Tik-Tok,King+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was silent; like the grave when Ichigo sled open the sliding door to Urahara's shop. Toshiro and Urahara were sitting at the low rise table in the middle of the room, they stared at Ichigo and Renji as they walked in; they were obviously waiting on them. "Thank you, for finally joining us." Toshiro snapped, he obviously had been at meetings all night, because he had not "gone human" instead, sat there like a pissed of bird with ruffled feathers.

_Someone needs a bottle and a nap _

Ichigo thought.

Toshiro snorted irritated, "Sit down and we will get started."

Normally, Ichigo was greeted by a cheerful, happy-go-lucky Urahara, but instead, was greeted by a silent and somber Urahara; who sat at the opposite end of the table across from the grumpy, boy captain; who occupied the head of the table. Renji and Ichigo filled in the empty spots at the table; silently. They all sat for a what seemed like a millennium not saying a word until, the opposite door slid open and entered; Rangiku, holding a tray with cups on it, which; she passed out to everyone before taking a seat next to her captian. She had stayed in the Human world, because she was wearing a low cut sundress with bright red flower on it, but it didn't suit her mood which was normally very broad-minded instead, she was reserved and didn't greet Ichigo nor Renji; she sat there in silent's looking the wall on the other side of the room. Tessai went around and filled everyone's cups with tea, but not only did he fill Renji's tea, but he sat a sugar blow with a spoon in it which, Renji gladly helped himself to. "I sent Ururu and Jinta on to market, so Jinta won't become mischievous and try listen in." Tessai said before, sitting down on the right side of Urahara. Urahara, didn't respond; but sat and waved his fan back and forth slowly in time.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Urahara, finally said.

Toshiro nodded; sipping his tea, " I was bring Urahara up to speed with the everything, before the both of you showed up."

" Ah, yes; the Soul Societies mistake." Urahara grumbled; but, was loud enough for Toshiro to hear, his eyebrows became closely knit with fury.

"What are you implying?"

"Obviously, your mistake has come back and bit you in the ass."

"She had a fair trial just like everyone else! We did what we thought was fit at the time!" Toshiro slammed his fist on the table; rattleing everyone's cup. Rangiku put a hand on Toshiro shoulder; trying to calm him down, "Let's all try to keep a sound and CLEAR mind about this, alright?" she said looking at the two of them; she held her gaze with Toshiro's violent eyes; he sighed and jerked his shoulder away. Ichigo had never seen this much tension in a room, in a long time; this was obviously, a sore subject for everyone; he could even feel Renji and Tessai rage, and they had not said a word. It was a time bomb ready to go off.

" Yah, can we fill me in?" Ichigo was almost afraid to ask; in fear of a cup flying at his head.

Toshiro took a sip of his tea trying to collect himself," I apologize Urahara; but you realize this is still to this day a very touchy subject." He closed his eyes crossing his arms, he hated apologizing for being right. "Oh; its quit alright," it was obvious to everyone Urahara was enjoying the humbleness of the captain. "but, Ichigo tell me what a hollow is?" Every eye was on Ichigo.

_Heh no pressure!_

He gulped, "Um…."

"Please, tell me you have an answer…" Rangiku looked at red head, exasperated.

"Well, it's a pissed off spirit."

Toshiro cocked an eyebrow; he gave Ichigo a what the hell look. " Yah, and!" Urahara said trying to coaxs more out of him. Renji couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Annnnnnd there's more then one type?"

"BINGO!" Urahara yelled, slamming his fan together and pointing it at Ichigo. "Obviously, you have seen a hollow-shinigami hybrid?" Ichigo frowned a picture of Grimmjow's face came to his mind and his cocky smile and bright blue eyes . " Yah."

" Well, as you know there are several types of hollow's as you know and that every hollow is ranked by how powerfull they are they are, naturally."

"We know; can you get to the point, already." Renji yawned.

"Im getting there!" Urahara yelled, looking at Renji with a crazy look on his face; Renji's eyebrow twitched; for the first time in Ichigo's life he had just witnessed Renji having no comeback,or cocky remark, he was in fact speechless . Urahara continued.

"You have all your small hollows; an example: demi-hollows; no big deal, right? Well have you every seen the more powerful ones? Such as Vasto-Lorde? The most powerful hollow's?"

"Uh, no. But, doesn't the Aizen want one?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, but more than one; as you know they are very rare." Toshiro said correcting him, Ichigo nodded knowingly.

" Have you ever heard of someone becoming a Vasto-Lorde" Urahara tilted his head.

He looked around at everyone before answering; it was like a shadow passed over everyone's faces. The bomb had exploded.

"What the hell is going on?" The cat-eyed beauty flashed threw his mind.

"_**You will need me in time." She smiled showing a pair of long sharp k-9 teeth.**_

"Wait! The girl with the eyes! Is she a Vasto-Lorde!" panic in his face.

" Geisha?" Ranguki said frowning," She was banished, but she slipped through the cracks; we haven't seen her in years, until well last night."

Toshiro sighed eyes still closed," Let me take it from here," he opened his eyes they were furious; they locked with Ichigo's; he suddenly was chilled to the bone and fixed to listen. Toshiro continued quietly and treating"I'm only going to tell this story once."

_This is going to take a while.._

Renji thought.

_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Let the game begin+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

**Miyuki**: Once again please review! Love feedback!


	3. Chapter 3: Once upon a time

**Miyuki: Wowie! You know, this site doesn't stop amazing me! I just figured out how to check my reviews and story things! HOLY CRAP! I didn't think anyone was reading this craziness! But, I do have love out there and I Thank You! + Bows very low+ keep reviewing it makes me wanna write more! Anyway, that's enough for now! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++Opens the curtains before falling off the stage+++++++++++++++++**

**Chapter 3**

**Once upon time**

Spring time seemed to be the most active in the Soul Society; especially, at the Shino Academy where you were either going to" graduate" or running up and down the halls stressing about exams that had to be passed. It was lunch time on campus and everyone was tightly packed in the lunchroom; chattering excitedly about the topics at hand. All except; for one 2nd year shinigami who sat in an empty hallway with her nose stuck in a not so thin book. She pushed her small, square rimmed glasses back up on to her face out of pure habit, she normally did it when she was engrossed something; she was so into the book that she failed to notice the tall, handsome, young man squatted in front of her, hidden behind her book. He grinned mischievously; not taking his cat-shaped eye's off the cover of the book.

"I will be taking this," he stated before jerking the book away and thrusting it behind his back. The girl looked at the boy with a frown on her face, an eyebrows raised; her hair was pulled back away from her face into a messy bun on top of her head which was tightly secured by a black ribbon," little sister; don't you know that you need brain food in order to study!" he smiled; showing his small K-9 teeth. He replaced the book that she had been reading with a bowl of fresh steamed rice. She rolled her eyes at him, "You know some of us aren't as gifted as you are and you're only older than me by 5 seconds." He moved next to her, before sitting, holding her book between his legs. He chuckled, "The older the wiser, even if it was only by 5 seconds." He pulled a pair of chopsticks out of his pocket and handed them to her, she took them looking over the top of her glasses at him with the same cat-shaped eyes, "For real? You just said that?"

Two offspring born at the same birth; 2 identical or similar people. This defined Uta and his sister Geisha; The Twin Shinigima. They both bore the same hypnotizing, sea green, the same illuminating smile, but the thing that threw everyone for a loop was the fact that the twins had the same powers; their voices. "Festinating!" Mayrui Kurotsuchi hissed smiling, as he pored over the files of Uta and Geisha Wolfgang" two Shinigami's having the same power; we study this further!" The researcher fallowed threw with what he said; he studied the young twins in their natural settings making them unaware of the fact that they were being studied, "I have concluded in my notes today; that not only do the twins have different hair color; they seem to have their individual differences in personal interest and in the way they us their powers. If put in the same Division they would be an unstoppable force!

As the twins grew up the became more divers; Uta had jet black hair that stopped at the middle of his back, it was laired and spiked at the ends; he always wore it down because" it's a chick magnet!" he would say running his fingers threw the black mass. He was handsome, charming, powerful and popular; there was nothing he couldn't do! When he was late for a lesson he never got scolded, but would talk his way out of a getting punished; Geisha, on the other hand; would have gotten punishment for a week. Geisha has salmon pink hair that she wore up because to Geisha that meant intelligentsias; no one but Uta had seen Geisha with her hair down. She suffered from the "ugly duck" syndrome as Rangiku put it one day while talking to the girls in the lavatory "She nothing like Uta! What a hottie! Well I say give her a few thousand years and she could be pretty but," batted her eyes at her reflection in the mirror smiling" not as pretty as me! "She gave a girly giggle, before; leaving the bathroom with her gang. Geisha; heard the whole conversation, She had been sitting in the farthest stall in the whole lavatory. She went on with her day like nothing happened, but made sure Rangiku paid for it by sticking itching powder in her makeup case that she carried around; she did it between classes. Geisha "accidently" ran into the busty blonde; swapped the cases and went on her way like nothing happened.

"How's your study going?" Geisha asked before sticking a clump of rice in her mouth.

"I'm glad you asked," He smiled and turned to his sister with excitement in his voice." there was a break thru!" He looked around to make sure no one was listening; Uta not only was very powerful on the battle field, but held a deep dark secret that only his sister knew; he was a science nerd. And loved it. He had taken a liking to the evolution of hollows and how they worked; he would stay up at all hours of the night reading, taking notes and repeat. Uta even took it to the next level in capturing a low level hollow and "studying it" it had started out small; an ugly little creature with an animal skull on it face, the closest think Geisha could relate the skull to was a deer skull. It lived in their home under tight security it lived in a sound proof and any other kind of proof that Uta came up with box that he kelp inside his desk in his room; under lock and never asked Uta how it got food, but she had a feeling that it wasn't good. Like all creatures; the small hollow out of it's glass home into a silver suit case that Uta took to the Human World and hid the hollow out of the eye of the Soul Society.

"It has grown more powerful! It's starting to transform again!" He was smiling so big that Geisha could see his k-9 teeth. "I didn't think it was possible but somehow it did; I have accomplished something that Research has been trying years to figure out! Geisha I think this is the final step to the Hollow Evolution stage."

Geisha stared at him in shock.

" I know, Right! I need with you to come with me tonight and help me take some samples tonight!" he took the bowl out of her hand and gave her book backs; she was still speechless. He kissed her bare forehead, " I will see you after school." The bell rang as soon as he stood up and began to walk away. Geisha stood up quickly; She watched her brother walk away happily. _What are you think Uta! This is madness! how are you not already dead? _Geisha turned on her heel with her book pressed snugly against her chest; she looked down as she walked with the crowed of people to their next class._ As a hollow matures it becomes more intelligent; there's more than meets the eye! Uta you have to know that this is getting more dangerous. I have to _**BOOM! **She had hit something hard warm and very soled, Geisha fell backward onto the cold hard floor still clinging to her book, " Ouchhhh! Really?" She rubbed the back her forehead not bothering to look up to see what she had ran into. _Grrrr! I got a bump on my head! God, this couldn't get any worse!_

"Are you ok?"

To Geisha displeasure it had just gotten worse; because the only cool, gentle, voice that just that was speaking to her was the only person in the world that could turn her into pure goo; Hisagi Shuuhei. She stared up at him unable to speech.

The young Shuuhei offered his hand "Here let me help you."

_Take it you fool! Don't sit there like an idiot!_

She took his and blushing; still staring up into the dark grey eyes of her hero. He nodded at her, " are you ok , now?"

_Say something! _

"eh.." Geisha said still staring up at the tall, lean youth. Shuuhei blinked looking at her in confusion, " um, maybe you need someone to look at that bump on your head. I hope I didn't do that." Geisha slapped her hands over the top of her forehead in horror; turning beat red she could feel the bump growing bigger._ It's a horn! _ She looked down shyly. "OH! Don't worry it's not that bad!" Shuuhei said looking worryingly down at the short girl.

"Yah…..Shuu no amount of makeup can cover up that unicorn horn." Renji looked down at the 2nd year hands on his hips, eyebrow raised. A smile bloomed over his face when he looked into the Geisha sea green eyes; he pushed her glasses back up on to her face, "You don't say much do you? You're kinda cute for a book worm." Geisha turned red and jerked her face away.

"That's enough Renji; that's Uta twin sister." Shuuhei announced; hand on Renji shoulder.

"oooooohhh I can see it now ! They have the same eyes." He tilted his head sideways looking down at the girl.

"We need to get to class; I hope you feel better, Geisha." Shuuhei smiled at her as he turned and walked away with Renji bouncing next to him.

Geisha stood there with her hand still covering her forehead staring as the two men walked away. Her heart fluttered as she watched her knight in shining armor, Hisagi Shuuhei walked to class; smiling and laughing about an unknown conversation Geisha wish she knew.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Become what you are meant to be++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Watch your step" Uta warned Geisha as they stepped down the wet cold stares of the abandoned subway turmenal.

"We can get in so much trouble for this!" Geisha sneered; gripping Uta hand tightly making him wince. He could hear the fear in her voice and they ventured deeper into the darkness. He knew she was right they could get in really big trouble for sneaking out of the Soul Society especially, without a leader, but this was important. The Subway was the only place he could think of that to hide his little "creation"; because it was big enough, the food supply was perfect, because of all of the spirits roaming around that need the quickest way to get to the other side of the city without the trouble of humans. He had planned it perfectly to a" T"; he had slipped thru the cracks and found a flaw in the Soul Societies system and it felt great._If we keep fallowing the tracks and turn about 20 meters down we will be there_ Uta grinned in the dark_, then the fun will start. _He pulled Geisha into a hole in the wall; latterly into a hole in the wall the bricks looked like they had been smashed in, no dough done by Uta. They could feel a hot breeze seeping out, before they even step into the hole; Geisha clamped on to Uta arm, She felt like a little child again clinging to Uta in the hopes he would protect her from whatever scary thing came their way. "It's ok Geisha, its blind." Uta smiled; he walked into the room Geisha still clinging tightly to his arm; dim green lights turned on automatically when they enter the room., it didn't help brighten the surroundings it still was mossy, wet and depressing, water was dripping off the pipes above them down onto the crouching dark mass in the middle of the room.

It looked so human like; shackles were attached to its wrists and ankles it didn't move when they walked in. Uta walked in as if it was a chair in a room; Geisha creeped passed, never taking her eye off could feel its energy radiating off it, it was powerful and very pissed off. Geisha couldn't see what the hollow looked like, but she could see that the hallow was dawning a pair of antlers that rose high above its head and ended at several sharp points on its head, it sat like smooth, white crown on the creatures head. Geisha could help, but stare. Uta lead Geisha over to a table on the far side of the room, it had all sorts of tools that smiled up at her dangerously,_ no wonder it's so pissed off_; Uta sighed and began to hum as he slipped on a pair of black gloves, "Geisha?" Geisha snapped back to reality and looked at her brother who was now pulling his long, black, silky hair back into a ponytail, "Start labeling the test tubes on the left and please don't be scared," He turned to her and put a hand on her cheek, "it's can't see you it can feel your energy, but it can't see you." Geisha nodded looking up at him, "I will tell you what to label the tubes." He turned and walked toward the hollow; his footsteps echoed as he walked toward it.

"Get up, Hollow," Uta said in a venomous voice; his eyes narrowed flashing with authority, Geisha I had never seen him act this way it was almost as scary as the Hollow. He smiled, as he watched the hollow stand up at his command; it was tall, standing about 6'7: standing well over Uta whopping 6"1. It wa lean, it's black inky skin glistened from the water that was dripping on it. It had long white, claw like fingernails were sharpened to a point, It had a human ribcage that covered its chest like armor, it had needles stick out of its spin like a porky pine needles; It was the perfect killing machine. Geisha looked at it head, Uta had blindfolded it with a thick metal shackles'. "Isn't beautiful?" Uta turned and looked at Geisha; He didn't look at Geisha, but gazed up at the Hollow like it was a long lost love. "The evolution is complete; creature is now a Vasto Lorde…"

She stared in disbelief,_ this can't be….._

"The perfect creature," He smiled "They are said to surpass an average Captain-Class Shinigami in battle abilities; can you imagine the power? We need that power, Geisha. We need it to be the superior race we were meant to be!"

Geisha slammed her hands down on the table, "Listen to you! Power? Uta what are you trying to say? You want to become one?" She stared at him scared; _this is my Uta at all!_ "We are here to protect! And keep the balance of life in motion! Not to control it!"

"No! This world is weak! We are too soft! Join me, dear sister and we can take on the Soul Society and rule with supreme power!" It happened so fast; there was the sound of snapping and shattering of metal and a gasping of air of someone choking. Geisha tipped the table over out of pure instinct; she hid behind the table drawing her scythe from her back; the handle was white with a black ribbon wrapped all the way around it up to the blade; the blade glistened and gleamed in the green light. But this was more than a scythe; it was 1 of Geisha voice.

"Foolish boy; Do you honestly think you could control me!" a raspy, hissing voice yelled.

Geisha looked in horror as the now freed Hollow, clutched her squirming brother by the throat. _No…._ She stood there in frozen having no idea what to do. Geisha

"But," the Hollow said tighten his grip, "There is something we have in common, boy. We both want ultimant power. I want to thank you for all the hard work on keep me alive all these years; I couldn't have done a better job. So, as a reward I will grant you your wish of ultimate power!" Geisha heard the shredding of clothing and a blood curdling scream; she gripped her scythe shaking tears starting to stream down her cheeks; then silent's. She swallowed her fear; she had to, in order to save Uta. She jumped up to her feet, her scythe blade gripped tightly in her hands her knuckles were white, she was breathing hard and heavy, she turned to be face to face with a bloody Stag skull.

"Uta.."


	4. Chapter 4: Back!

**Miyuki: IM SORRY! I haven't been keeping up with my story. I have been snowed in with traveling, and I'm about to embark on my new adventure; college! So forgive, please; ill be a good girl and make this chapter good, alright! R&R I know you people have keyboards and thoughts! Use em both!**

***************************** opens curtains jumps off stage*******************************

Chapter 4

BACK!

"Many lives were lost that night; I had never scented something that powerful in my life," Toshiro looked away as if one of the dead bodies were lying on the table before him. "Ukitake was the one who found Geisha. He carried her out of the subway; she was covered in blood, but it wasn't her own."

Renji finally spoke up, in a grave voice "It was Uta's blood."

Toshiro nodded, "Geisha was immediately throw into incarceration;I questioned her for hours trying to get her confess, but she played the same song over and over again; Uta, Uta, Uta!" Toshiro, took a deep breath before continuing as if to let some frustration out. "We searched everywhere for Uta's body, but we came up empty handed; the only conclusion we could come up with is that Geisha had been experimenting with hollow mutation and Uta was the guinea pig. The following week Geisha was found guilty; she was stripped of everything and thrown out into the waste lands. How she got out, let alone still be alive, I have no idea."

Ichigo was speechless; _how could a Shinigami fly so far off the handle?_ He almost came to the conclusion that Geisha sounded more deadly than Azien! And that was saying alot.

Urahara began to clap; looking at the boy captain smiling, "What a touching story, captain! Couldn't have told it better myself. The real question is what is the Soul Society going to do about this pest?"

Toshiro gave him an icy glare.

"I'm only asking a simple question!"

"You know, we should just throw Shuuhei out there in his underwear! That will defiantly call her out into the open." Renji snickered, evilly.

Ichigo looked at the cracked redhead.

"No more sugar for you." Ranguki raised her eyebrows dragging the sugar bowl slowly away from Renji reach; acting as if she was a bartender dragging a full shot away from a tempted drunk man who was already passed his limit, "as much as I would love to throw Shuuhei into that situation, there has to be another way of getting her out into the open, again."

"Why not use Shuuhei!" Renji protested, slamming his fists on the table, acting like it was a million dollar idea.

"She would be expecting that, DUH!" Ranguki yelled.

"Shuuhei or the Underwear…." Renji debated.

Urahara sighed rolling his eyes, "Why not call on her?"

Everyone turned and looked at Urahara, as if he had an arm growing out of his forehead, "I'm just saying! I mean, come on! She's not an animal you can just lure out with a piece of meat! Did she not say "you will need me soon enough." Am I correct? Well, act like you need her! Call her out."

"Doesn't hurt to try." Toshiro eyebrows knitted closed together looking at the shopkeeper; His voice sounded like silk when he spoke again "maybe, you should call on her?"

Urahara's face turned to stone, "Me?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Showtime++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The shop yard was silent, like the grave; the moon was so bright it almost looked like the sun never set, but changed its bright, lively rays of light into; pale, dead ones. Urahara sat on his porch; dressed in the shadow of the building, he tilted his hat back thinking of a saying he once heard, something about keeping your mouth shut.

" Its 12:00"

He rolled his eyes, "I better be getting some type of reward for this, captain."

"It won't go over looked! Now, go!" Toshiro commanded,an edge in his voice.

Urahara stood up grumbling walking out into the yard holding his cain, _This plan better work_. Urahara looked around the yard observing his surroundings, before speaking; he was the bait. "Geisha…GGGGGeisha." He chanted, "Come out, come out and talk to meeeee."

Ichigo groaned, _O… Dear God….this isn't going to work.._

Silents rang in his ears.

"Geisha…" He stood and listened looking down at the ground; he listened hard, hoping to hear a stone shift.

"Geishaaaaa" his voice echoed back to him.

Ichigo snapped to attention,_ whoa….._

Urahara's head rose up slowly, a smile pastered on his face. "It's like having a twin." _Creeeeppppyyyy,_ he thought.

"Oh I know, isn't it amazing?" his voice spoke back to him.

"Why don't you come out and say hi? I don't like talking to myself….latterly."

A light, perfume breeze blew thru the yard kicking up a cloud of dirt; Urahara took his fan out of his robe pocket and fanned the dirt away from his face." Was that necessary?" He question squinting a little trying to look threw the cloud of dust.

A honey soaked voice answered back, " Yes, Captain" the young women step threw the cloud of dust; her cat like eyes looked him up and down like a lioness eyeing her pray, " May goodness; you look nothing like the pictures in the text books." She smiled, showing her pearly white fangs; she began to circle him slowly like a preditor.

"Is that a complement?" Urahara smiled locking eyes with her; it's sent a chill down his spine._Those eye's….no stay focused!_ _Don't fall for any of her temptations, it's what she wants; keep her talking_.

"Ha! Hardly!" she giggled, "What do want with me?"

"There are so many things, my dear." He grinned, "But sadly it's not I who needs you."

Geisha smiled, stopping infront of the shopkeeper, "Your right," She leaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, like a long lost lover, she whispered in his ear "it's your friends who need me…"

"Clever girl." He smiled, smelling the perfume she wore; he bit his bottom lip closing his eyes.

_Stay strong man!_ Renji thought_, no matter how bad you wanna tap that! _

"Come out, you sillyShinigami!"

Ichigo and Renji emerged from opposite roofs on either sides of the yard; Ranguki and Toshiro came out of the shop glaring.

"I knew your pride would get in the way, Captain Toshiro!" Geisha yelled, "You're lucky I'm not in the killing mood tonight!" She laid her head on Urahara's chest; taking in the feel of a man's chest against her head.

Ranguki growled, " You are really a piece of work Geisha!"

"Can it Bubble boobs!" Geisha smiled, nuzzling Urahara's chest her eyes closed.

"Calm down, Ranguki" Toshiro scowled not taking his eyes off Geisha," I'm here to take you back to the Soul Society."

Geisha eyes slowly opened, her eyes flashing threatening in the captain's direction. She straightened up flipping her salmon pink curls our of her face it cascaded to her ankles, she pulled away and patted Urahara's rob, she smilled up at him, " you should probably listen to what he is telling you," he looked at her, then back at him giving Toshiro the look of hurry the hell up look. "But, he is a child who likes to blah blah blah." She pulled a long, black, shiny rod out of her holder on her back; Urahara sighed, _she does have a point._ "As fun, as that sounds Toshiro," she continued," I would have to decline your offer."

"Then we will take you by force!" Renji yelled, before jumping off the roof that he was perched on.

"Sounds kinky!" Geisha smirked.

Geshia spun around to face the red head; eyes narrowed and grin painted across her face "Lovely to see you again, Renji." She let out a high pitch screech, it sounded like nails being drug across a chalkboard; as soon as she started screaming the freak wind kicked up again stopping Renji in mid air. Renji closed his eyes and began yelling in pain.

"No!" Ichigo jumped down from his perch and raced toward Geisha, sword in hand. Geisha's ears twitched at hearing Ichigo's footsteps pounding, toward her, _Wow your loud_. She gripped the black rod in her hand tightly, _1….2…._

Ranguki's eyes got wide, "ICHIGO!"

Letting Renji drop to the ground with a thud; Geisha spun around with a new weapon in hand. She swung Ichigo with the sparkling, blade.

"SHIT!" Ichigo jumped back with cat-like reflects, barely missing the attack," Where did Scythe come from!"

"HA! Silly red head, tricks are for _**REAL **_Shinigami!" Geisha laughed mockingly at Ichigo, she flipped her salmon pink hair out of her face winking at the Ichigo," and you look cuter when you're confused."

WACK!

Geisha dropped to the ground like a tun of bricks; Ichigo blinked in shock looking at the now, unconscious girl before him.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo yelled.

"You look CUTER when you're unconscious!" Urahara stated holding his cane proudly, "HAH! That's how you do it kids."

Toshiro rolled his eyes; rubbing his forehead with his hand, "Dear God…"


End file.
